The Star of Death? Omega?
by LadyKoneko
Summary: ::Redone:: just read the preface! All chapters are redone/being redone, then more shall be added!!
1. Legend

Good and Evil were bore to two seperate exsistances  
Two seperate exsistances rule, sending the universe  
thumbleming through endless wars and endless peace  
  
The Evil Lord of Darkness is trapped within a crystal.  
A crystal of hope is parted into five stones  
...........................The battle begins ..........................  
  
A guarded messiah of light  
A traitorus messiah of dark  
  
One shall conqure, one shall be conqured  
One would bestowe an ever lasting peace of light  
One would bestowe ever lasting war of dark  
  
ONLY ONE MAY WIN AND DECIDE THE FATE OF MAN!! 


	2. 01-The death of Galaxia and the start of...

The Time had finally come-The time of Death.   
Galaxia was destroyed. I was left alone;   
I found myself on my knees lying on the ground, losing hope.   
Galaxia's star seed was flowing above her head.  
"ChibiChibi..." Everything is gone, sacrificed for the galaxy.   
My friends, everyone.... I sense something.  
A strong power forming, something is appearing before my eyes. I look up to come face to face, with blue eyes.   
Dark blue eyes, almost as if she's in a trance. She looks down at me sending a chill down my back... 'She's so cold.'   
She walks forward, towards me, and kneels down before me. I feel her black silk dress trap against my skin; the coldness  
of the material matches the look in her eyes.  
"I still believe..." she whispers, standing straight up and raising her hands toward the sky, Galaxia's star seed flies through the  
air and flows above her hands. "Galaxic Rebirth!" She calls out. All the star seeds of mydead friends, that Galaxia had gathered, suddenly  
bust out and my friends reappear.   
'I still believe...' I thought her words ovet, 'when I lost hope, she believed.'  
My friends gather around me, and my lover wraps his warm arms around me, and pulls me into a loving embrace.   
Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn all join around.   
"Princess..." Uranus says as I run up and hug her.  
"Death comes for you, not. A sailor's death mustn't be now. Now to finish what I started." The girl said.  
"YOU!" Cried Uranus! She only gave a little nod and a small smirk that went up into her lifeless deapths. (AN: EYES!)  
"You only bring death! Why are you here!" Uranus cried as she lunged in front of me at the stranger.  
"I won't let you take anyone anymore!" Uranus jumped at her raising her sword, when a forcefield knocked her back.  
"Stop Miss Uranus, a male you are not; and stop me, you can not." She waved her hand sending out a wave of engery sending Uranus fling back towards me.   
I stood up.  
"What do you want from us!" Venus cried gathering her voice.  
"ChibiChibi.." I looked back, and there was ChibiChibi, walking forward towards the mysterious girl. ChibiChibi walked   
right up to her, and she bent down.  
"Chibi.." I whisper. The girl stands up, and throws her hand into the air, as if she's going to transform!  
"Omega, the star of Death, Transform!" There's a black abyss around her, and suddenly I am blinded by darkness.   
'Could she be the one sending everything at us, the true form of evil? And it wasn't Choas?!'  
"Omega..." Pluto and Neptune whisper, into the rotting air.  
"Omega death siege!" She stands there. Her black hair flowing past her ankles, her fuku is the darkness black, all black.   
Her eyes are dull and lifeless, but they shine brighter than any star ever could. A light shines, the only thing that's not black.   
A light slivery-blue stone lies on her black chocker.  
"Death siege!" A dark light siege comes down and ChibiChibi is no more but a glowing stone....  
  
  
*******  
I'm sooo mean, aren't I???  
  
Lady Koneko over and out! 


	3. 02-A moment in time, soon to be forgotte...

  
"Death siege!" A dark light siege comes down and ChibiChibi is no more but a glowing stone.... suddenly the stone spit up into five parts, one bigger than other four, which were the same.  
Sailor Omega walked forward and took all five pieces in her hand, "Don't think that way Serenity, ChibiChibi knew..." Omega turned and started walking away from the group.  
"What are you going to do ChibiChibi's stone in five parts?" Tuxedo Mask asked stopping Omega.  
"This stone is of great importance to the future, and I'm here to ensure that it's there." Omega turned around and faced Sailor Moon and the others, all with a grim look on their faces. "ChibiChibi will be reborn, and you Sailor Moon will carry her, but ChibiChibi will be the hope of the universe, she did save this world, this universe, by bring you the courage to end the battle with chaos."  
"But that is not only the end of the war you've known, yes it was Chaos that sent the Negaverse after the Silver Millennium all those years ago, and then in this life, the black moon family, the dark moon circus all those are underlings of Chaos, but with Chaos sealed back where he belongs, in the heart of death, the Omega stone. There in room for a more deadly evil, one that will try and sent Chaos free, try to take his power and stove him back into the stone, powerless."  
Everyone stood still and an eerie silence filled the cold air as Pluto stood up. The thunk of her boots a welcome end to the silence. "You know you are disrupting time by coming here and telling them all."  
"Lady Pluto, would you have the consequences of them not knowing? Of everything you've seen happening to Serenity happening, everything I've seen happen to Serenity, everything you've sworn to protect her from?" Came Omega's harsh reply.  
"Amethyst LISTEN! I know but as the guarding of time I am warning you..."  
"And as Omega, I am disobeying you, and I know you won't, or can't, do anything about it!" Omega turned on her heel and started off, as a portal formed in front of her, as dark, if not even darker then the one she arrived in.  
"A moment in time can seem as if it never happened, can't it Lady Pluto? A meeting can be erased from memory and gained when necessary. And a year from now is when it starts, the birth of the everything, and the death of nothing...." Omega stepped in and the darkness disappeared, light shone everywhere, as if celebrating the defeat of Chaos, the leaving of Sailor Omega and peace finally returning. Pluto only smiled her knowing smile, 'telling me how do to my job are you? Just like your mother and grandmother...'  
"The birth of everything and the death of nothing, that has to be some sort of riddle, doesn't it?" Mercury asked to no one, breaking the still silence after Omega left.  
"Isn't Omega mean something like death?" Venus asked as she stared off into space.  
"Omega is nothing. It's a Greek Letter, the last if I remember right. Omega's counter part is Alpha..." Darien said as he held Sailor Moon close to him.  
"Alpha is the first letter in the Greek alphabet. It's everything, and Omega is nothing."   
"Right as always, Mercury." Pluto said.  
"Uranus, why do you say she brings death?" Raye asked. Uranus looked at Neptune to receive a nod and then to Pluto receiving a silent no.  
"The time is not right, my friends do forgive me, but as Omega said, meetings in time can be erased and this one must, for the safety of the flow of time." Pluto quickly stepped into a time portal, and sat on down in front of a mirror. Placing a strong figure in the center the mirror clouded over with a picture of all the Scouts, sitting there wondering what was happening.  
"Forgive me, mirror of Time, erase what has and prevent what will." The mirror then glowed a weak green, and got brighter and brighter, tell Pluto, herself, couldn't even gaze into the mirror.  
"Well done, Lady Pluto." Came Amethyst's voice.  
"What are you doing here?" Pluto span around on the stool and looked up at the stranger from before.  
"Why killing time Lady Pluto, killing time..." She raised her hand in a fake gun, "bang." Pluto just put on a smile. "Me and Rini are the only ones that can make you smile, ya know?"  
"What can I say? It runs in your family. But what are you doing here; you know it's a taboo for anyone to be here."  
"Yeah, but I have a year to kill, remember? Well actually 3 months, but what am I to do tell then... so I decided to see my favorite person!"  
"Your full of it Omega, but I know you need the company." Amethyst slowly nodded as a lone tear dripped down her face.  
"Its not fair!!! Why did she die!?!" Amethyst ran and hugged Pluto.  
"You of all people know she died for the universe. You will join her when the time is right. You know that." Amethyst sniffed and then looked up at Pluto.  
"But I'm not sure I want Beta to hold this reasonability! I'm not sure I want to put a dilemma like this on my daughter!" Amethyst then cried into Pluto's arms, like she had so many times before. Pluto stroked her soft-gloved hand over the younger girl's silky golden hair.  
"Your hair is pretty when you're not in Omega form," Pluto lifted Amethyst's face to look into her crystalline blue eyes. They were just like her mothers, she chuckled to herself, if she were to wear the royal hairstyle of her family, those wonderful meatballs, and you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.  
"Pluto, you know I hate that! Why must you always remind me that I look like her!?" Pluto snickered to herself, 'I hate that power of hers...'  
"I know you do, most people do." Amethyst put on a smile.  
"Stop doing that!!" Amethyst smirked.  
"Doing what??? I didn't do anything, I'm as innocent as the day I was born!"  
"Which wasn't that innocent," Pluto gave a light chuckle and then continued, "stop using your powers to read my mind." Amethyst smiled.  
"Can't help it, it's so quiet here, your thoughts come in loud and clear..." Pluto sighed and Amethyst laughed at her.  
"That's why you can't keep any secrets from me Pluu!" Pluto gave her a stern looked and then laughed.  
"Come, let's go make sure nothing is moving the flow of time." Pluto stood and pulled Amethyst up. They walked off towards the gate of time, only to find everything was normal, and Amethyst and Pluto had an easy 3 months ahead.  
  
*************  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!  
  
And if you are or if you had read if you leave forever03, you know about my email chapters, well it stands for this story too!!! *smiles*  
  
If you don't know, send me an email at Lady_koneko@yahoo.com, and tell me what story you'd like to be emailed to you, when I finish a chapter, instead of having to find it here on fanfiction.net you can just read it from your email...  
  
*************  
  
Lady Koneko, over and out!  
  
  



	4. 03-The start of an old legend

Title: The Star of Death? Omega?  
Author: Lady Koneko  
  
*****  
  
A young blond girl ran from the park crying. Her gray eyes dull and lifeless.  
Once again she was laughed at, and made fun of. All because of her stupid birthmarks.   
Well, she had to admit that most birthmarks aren't like jewels. And that they weren't outlined   
in gold. In the center of her forehead was a plum oval, with 3 teardrop like jewels of navy  
blue plum and navy blue.  
The blond ran away from her playmates. Everyday she did this, she didn't know  
why she even tried. She looked young, but she was 14, though most mistook her for 8. She   
ran to her home, and entered the doors to her grandmother's apartment. Tears filled her   
eyes as she bumped into someone, her small body was nothing compared to older, grown  
man she hit.  
Darien looked down at the small body and for a second saw Serena, Rini and the  
mysterious Senshi in her, but it disappeared.  
"I'm sorry mister." She whimpered, holding her knee. Her golden locks surrounded  
her and cover most of her. Darien knelt down next to her, she had fell on a rock that someone   
must have kicked of the bottom of their shoe.  
"Its okay, are you alright?" he said slowly brushing her hair out of the blood. It was   
a small cut, but for such a small girl, she was taking it well. "Here, let me help you take care of that."  
She looked up at him. And he saw her birthmark. 'That's strange,' he thought but shrugged it off   
as he helped her up. "Where were you going, I'll make sure you get there okay.  
"I was going up to my grandmother's apartment where I live." She said slyly. Darien  
held out his hand to her and she took it. Darien helped her up and walked her to her grandmother's  
door. She knocked and there was no answer. She knocked again, and still nothing. "I don't think   
she's home mister. I'll just sit here and wait for her." Darien scowled at that, he wasn't going to let   
a little girl sit alone bleeding.  
"I don't like that Idea.. My apartment is over there.." Darien pointed fours down, "Do   
you think your grandmother would mind if you went over there, and I cleaned up your cut?"  
"Why would I let you do that!"   
"Because it needs to be cleaned, and I'm a doctor." She looked up into his eyes, and   
he felt a need to hug her. There was loneliness all over those depths. When she looked in his  
eyes she saw his soul, and saw someone she could trust, someone that would care. Darien  
lead her to his apartment and then opened the door. They went to the bathroom.  
"My name is Darien Chiba, and yours?" He said as he placed a cup of hot tea in front of her.  
"I am Akiko Kimi." She said as she took a slip of the tea. Darien heard a knock at  
his door and a elderly lady was there.  
"Hello I am Gin Mai, I found this under my door," she held up a note Darien had   
slipped under Akiko's grandmother's door after he had cleaned up Akiko's cut. "Is Kimi here?"   
'Why is she being so formal with her granddaughter,' "Yes Kimi-san your grandmother  
is here for you." Akiko flinched when she heard Darien say her name that way, she had been there  
for a couple of hours and already knew so much about him, and they were so close. But when   
she got there and saw the look in her grandmother's eyes understood. Akiko walked out the   
door with her grandmother, but not out of Darien's life.  
Darien looked at his watch and then hurried off.. 'I'm going to be late, hope Amy isn't mad!"  
  
*****  
  
Three months came and went. Everything was normal for the scouts. There  
were a few battles here and there, but nothing abnormal for sailor scouts. Though with  
each passing time they got harder and harder. Two lone shadows watched through a   
mirror praying that they were strong enough on their own, and they had not to interfere...   
and so far they hadn't.  
"Its almost time Amethyst." Pluto said as they re-watched the most resent battle end.  
"Tonight is the night... I'm not sure I can go through this... I'm not sure I can handle this."   
Amethyst said as she stood half yearning for the night, half dreading it. Pluto kneeled down next  
to the form sitting on the floor.  
"You can, and you must. You started this, now u must finish it." Pluto placed a gloved  
hand under Amethyst's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. "Just believe you can,  
because I do." Amethyst nodded then hugged Pluto.  
  
*****  
  
Serena was sitting on the waterfront, in the park. The sun was just setting, not a cloud  
in the sky. A few boats held couples on the lake, and Serena just watched. Enjoying the cold cool  
air and fresh smell of summer. Cherry blossoms filled the air with a wonder fragrance, and lightly  
fell entangling themselves in the glass and Serena's long hair.  
"Good day Princess." A harsh, female voice said. Serena was quickly taken out of her  
dreamily space world and back into reality. She turned quickly, standing and facing the intruder.   
Her eyes found nothing but a dark shadow of tall girl. Her hair blew in the wind, but Serena could  
see nothing, the setting sun hid the color.   
"Who are you?" Serena demanded, covering her eyes from the sun, hoping to get a better  
look at this stranger." The stranger just chuckled at her and then started to approach her. Slowly  
walking forward, as if delaying the moment.  
"Who I am, is not important. What I am is not either. But what I am to do, may be of value  
to you..." She whispered, but it was more chilling then if she yelled it. Her voice sent cold shivers  
down Serena's back. She was an Enemy, possibly behind this, behind all the attacks...  
"No, I am second in command, but my master lets me do as I please. But this, he asked   
especially for me to do. I suspect he trusted no one, but me." Serena started to back up, but with  
the lake being so close behind her, 'she-she can read my mind!!'  
"Yes I can. It's a talent I so just surrender now, and save me the trouble of having to take  
you in." She said. Serena shook her head as she reached her hands together, pushing the alarm  
button on her communicator.  
*****  
  
Raye was reading the fire, the flames rose high and she saw Serena confronted by the shadow,  
and she snapped her head up as her hair was about in the flames of the inferno. A silent beeping noise  
filling her ears, she looked down at her wrist and the crescent moon was flashing red, Serena was in danger.  
  
*****  
  
Lita and Artemis were standing outside, leaning up against the wall when the beeping   
started. Artemis quickly looked up at Lita, as she nodded. Artemis bounded into the store to tell  
Mina, as Lita rushed off, the homing signal leading her to the lake.  
Artemis rushed around the store, avoiding the feet of the customers. He finally spotted her,   
way in the back, flirting with a guy. 'That Mina!' he thought as he jumped up and landed on  
her shoulder, startling her.  
"Oh hi Arte!" She said in a perky voice, not noticing that her communicator was  
blinking. He stared at her, and when she didn't get it he jumped on her wrist, that lay on a near  
by shelf. Her eyes bugled out as she saw the flashing moon. Without even saying goodbye,  
she darted after Lita, when Artemis flapping in the end after the two Senshi.   
  
*****  
  
Amy was sitting across from Darien, slipping her hot tea.  
"And that's how you find 24 x cubed times y to the 5th power and z to the 9th over   
negative 63 times y to the 7th times z to the negative 10th." Darien said as he showed her the  
work. Amy nodded and just as she was reaching for her teacup, her communicator started to   
blink, Darien looked at her as the sound was heard. He watched as her eyes went straight to  
her wrist, and they saw the yellow moon turn red as it flashed, Serena was in danger.  
*****  
  
By the time that the Senshi got there, the shadow had Serena. She was busting her  
with all sorts of power, negative energy.  
"Let her go, or in the name of Venus, I will punsh u!" Venus said as she run up  
behind Jupiter.  
"With the power of Jupiter, I command you to stop this now!" Jupiter said as the   
shadow stuck Serena with another energy attack.  
"You think you pesty Senshi will defeat me?" The shadow said in her chilly voice.  
"Guy's-ach! Don't she's-ahhhhh-shes tough-run!!!" Serena yelled as she kept being   
hit with attacks. Tuxedo Mask though a rose at the shadowly girl, but as it neared, it disinigrated.   
"HAHAHAH!!!" The shadowly figure threw her hands together, above her head and   
Serena callopsed onto the group. The figure was readily to kill Serena...  
  
  
  
  
  
HEHE.. its another one of my famious endings!!!!!  
Lady Koneko  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
